picos_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Withered Pico
Were you looking for Withered Pico's previous counterpart, Pico from the first game? Withered Pico (or just Pico in the FNAP2 Custom Night menu) is Pico from FNAP1 and FNAPR, decommisioned and scrapped in the FNAP2 location. Withered Pico was then used primarily for spare parts in case one of the new Piconians broke down. He appears in FNAP2 and the fan-made FNAP2 Demake. Appearance Withered Pico has recieved a bit of damage since FNAP1 and FNAPR. Withered Pico has a rip on top of his head and his left arm. Withered Pico's right hand is also missing, exposing bright blue and red wires out of his right arm. His left eye is also broken, showing nothing a bright red pupil. Behavior (FNAP2) Withered Pico is completely motionless until Night 3. He starts in the Maintenance Room with Withered Tera and Withered Nano. Withered Pico is not as active as the other withered Piconians, but that doesn't mean he isn't a threat. Withered Pico can be seen in the Main Hall, The Office Hallway, Party Room 1 (rarely), and in the Office. Once Pico is in the Office, the player has 0.95 seconds to put on the Pico mask. If the player succeeds, then Withered Pico leaves to the Main Hall. If the player fails, then Withered Pico will jumpscare you, resulting in a Game Over. The redesign features more damage, and even a ripped black bowtie. He still retains most of the original design's damage, but there's now blood cuts on him. One of his speaker ears is also loose, revealing an earlobe. Pico's Withered Gallery! (FNAP2) wp main.png|Withered Pico in the Maintenance Room with W. Tera and W. Nano wp hall.png|Withered Pico in the office hallway wp mh.png|Withered Pico in the Main Hall wp pr1.png|Withered Pico in Party Room 1 wp office.png|Withered Pico inside the Office. wp jump.png|Withered Pico's Jumpscare. withered pico custom.png|Withered Pico's Custom Night picture. Withered Pico has a lot more changes in his design that weren't in the original. however, behavior wise, he hasn't changed much from the original. AGAIN, ALL OF THE INFORMATION BELOW IS NON-CANON, AND IS NOT OFFICIAL WHATSOEVER. THE INFO BELOW IS ABOUT A FANGAME. Appearance Despite the game being a demake, Withered Pico's appearance has changed and is more detailed than the original. He still has a rip on the top of his head and one on his hand, exposing wires, but now he has a rip near his mouth, and a big rip near his chest. One of his speakers is completely ripped open as well. Withered Pico's design was supposed to resemble Withered Pico in an early trailer for FNAP2. Behavior Not much has changed from the original in terms of behavior and movement. He activates and starts to move around on Night 3, and enters the hallway, Main Hall, Party Room 1, and your office. During Night 3, he starts to move as late as 5AM, but moves rather quickly. On later nights, he activates much sooner, but moves a bit slower. Also, once Withered Pico enters Party Room 1, the player CAN turn on the flashlight, possibly because it's almost impossible to see anything without the light. Once in the office, Withered Pico gives the player 1 second to put on the mask. If the player succeeds, he goes back to the Main Hall. In you fail, well, jumpscare. Gallery of De-Made but more Detailed Withered Pico! (FNAP2 Demake) Screenshot_79maintenanceroom.png|Withered Pico in the Maintenance Room (with Withered Tera and Withered Nano) Screenshot_72wpico.png|Withered Pico in the Main Hall Screenshot_73wpico.png|Withered Pico in Party Room 1 Withered Pico Hallway.png|Withered Pico standing in the Hall Screenshot_76wpicooffice.png|Withered Pico standing in the Office Screenshot_78.png|Withered Pico's Jumpscare Screenshot_77.png|The Alternate Game Over screen seen when the player gets jumpscared by Withered Pico. Category:Five Nights At Pico's 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters